


Rose-Tinted

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The one where everybody lives.





	Rose-Tinted

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Fest, "Machine City Knights, Pax & Kilroy: Canon AU - what might have been."

"If I close my eyes and open them again, will I be somewhere else?" 

Kilroy chuckled and shook his head. "Not in the least. You may feel a bit better though, if you take another nap. The power here is stable; that was the main argument for bringing you here. And if I may say so, I should always want both Eleni and Halcyon on my side in a fight." 

Pax tried to smile but wasn't sure if it was really working. His body still felt weird and like that nap Kilroy suggested was an amazing idea. He was fairly sure he shouldn't have survived what happened... He felt like he'd missed a lot and that no amount of vivid retelling would ever quite catch him up. But he was there, and Kilroy... hadn't let go of his hand. 

He could ignore the roses for that. 

For a bit longer.


End file.
